Have a Nice Dream, Roommate
by myeonlight
Summary: Sebuah malam yang dingin, dengan teman sekamar baru. Dua tangan pun menempel, berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain. (EXO ff, Hunhan, Luhan, Sehun, Fluff)


**Have a Nice Dream, Roommate**

Pairing: Luhan, Sehun  
Length: Ficlet  
(Warning: boys x boys)

.

Sebuah malam yang dingin, dengan teman sekamar baru.  
Dua tangan pun menempel, berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

.

* * *

Entah mimpi apa Luhan semalam, maupun kemarinnya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja hari ini Luhan ditempatkan dalam kamar yang sama dengan Sehun di _dorm_ baru mereka, yang juga berarti ia akan membagi ranjangnya dengan pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu. Luhan bukannya tidak suka, ia malah merasa senang. Sehun adalah adik kesayangannya sejak pertama kali grup mereka debut, tepatnya dua tahun lalu.

Tapi hanya saja... Luhan merasa aneh. Iya, aneh. Karena ia tidak terbiasa sekamar berdua saja dengan member K. Apalagi belakangan ini member K dan M jarang berinteraksi secara langsung, dikarenakan sibuk dengan jadwal masing-masing. Namun begitu manajer-hyung dan si leader yang sering dipanggil 'Suho' itu memelototinya ketika Luhan hendak protes, ia pun akhirnya ciut dan menyerah.

Baiklah, ia tidak apa-apa jika posisi Lay sebagai teman sekamarnya tergantikan. Mungkin percakapan tentang kampung halaman dan kerja keras yang biasanya ia obrolkan dengan Lay hanya perlu diganti dengan obrolan tentang _bubble tea_ atau film superhero. Hanya itu yang akan berubah, selebihnya sama. Toh, keduanya sama-sama laki-laki muda yang suka menari.

Tidak apa-apa. Semua _pasti _akan baik-baik saja.

.

Tapi begitu ia dan Sehun telah berbaring tenang di atas ranjang tipis pada sebuah malam yang dingin dan obrolan mereka tentang kelelahan akan latihan hari itu telah usai, sesuatu yang aneh dan berbeda mulai mengusik Luhan.

Entah apa yang salah. Luhan hanya merasa bahwa ada yang tidak beres, tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya mengganggunya.

"Hyung kedinginan ya?" Tanya Sehun pelan, memecah keheningan pekat beberapa detik sebelumnya. Suaranya sangat lembut dan—_ugh_—sialnya mengganggu ketenangan dalam diri Luhan. Mungkin lebih baik kalau Sehun tidak bicara lagi agar mereka berdua sama-sama dapat tidur dengan tenang—tepatnya Luhan yang dapat tidur dengan tenang.

"Ah, tidak kok." Bohong. Padahal tulangnya sudah tertusuk-tusuk rasa beku sedari tadi.

"Oh, oke."

Lalu suasana pun kembali sunyi, hanya terdengar tarikan dan hembusan napas keduanya yang teratur. Dan bagi Luhan, terdengar juga bunyi detak jantungnya yang melompat-lompat sampai terasa membentur tulang dadanya.

Luhan pun memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menetralisir jantungnya yang kini berdegup cepat tak karuan. Tapi tiba-tiba di saat ia hampir terlelap, ia merasa tengkuknya tergelitik oleh udara hangat yang tampaknya berasal dari hembusan nafas Seh—

Tunggu, Sehun?

"Hei! Kau sedang apa?" Seru Luhan panik, karena sekarang jantungnya terasa seperti meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya. Tidak nyaman, rasa yang sama seperti ketika ia menaiki _roller coaster_ di Lotte World.

"Hyung kedinginan 'kan? Jadi kita harus berbagi selimut," Balas Sehun santai, seolah-olah tidak merasakan kegugupan klimaks yang sekarang Luhan alami.

Salahkan selimut kamar mereka yang pendek dan kaki Sehun yang panjang, sehingga kini mereka berdua berbaring berdempetan tanpa jarak dengan sehelai selimut putih yang menyisakan betis Sehun mencuat keluar.

"Sehun, mungkin lebih baik kalau kau mundur sedikit. Kakimu tidak enak dilihat." _Udara sangat dingin, nanti kakimu terasa beku._

"Tidak mau." Sehun tersenyum manis, menggoda Luhan. "Aku mau melihat wajah Luhan Hyung sampai aku tertidur."

Luhan mendengus, lebih ke arah berusaha menghilangkan euforia yang tiba-tiba mendera.

"Terserah," Balas Luhan yang langsung memejamkan matanya lagi. Ia benar-benar ingin tidur secepatnya karena besok ada latihan lagi, tapi—

"Umm, Hyung." Sehun memanggil teman sekamarnya yang sudah hampir tertidur dengan sedikit ragu.

_Ugh, _baiklah, mungkin malam ini Luhan tidak akan bisa tidur. "Kenapa lagi?"

"Mmm, pinjam tanganmu." Sehun mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang berukuran lebih besar dari telapak tangan pemuda yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

Awalnya Luhan merasa enggan, namun tatapan polos Sehun berhasil menggerakkan telapak tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam genggaman tangan pemuda berambut cokelat susu di sebelahnya, kemudian menempelkannya dengan erat.

Keduanya pun mengisi kekosongan di celah jemari mereka masing-masing, saling menghangatkan, saling menguatkan, bagaikan simbiosis mutualisme pada kupu-kupu dan bunga. Dan di balik semua itu juga ada degup jantung cepat dan tidak teratur yang menjadi irama tersendiri bagi keduanya—atau mungkin hanya salah satunya.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Luhan gugup, dengan rasa hangat yang menjalar perlahan dari pipi dan telapak tangannya menuju ke seluruh tubuh. Ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa ada rasa nyaman yang timbul dari bahu mereka yang berdempetan dan tangan mereka yang saling menempel, juga dari detak jantung Luhan yang tak bertempo tapi terasa menyenangkan.

"Supaya kita bisa bermimpi bersama-sama, Hyung." Sehun memejamkan mata, menampilkan wajah yang damai dan bahagia seakan-akan ia berhasil menggapai bintang Sirius yang telah lama dipandang dari daratan. Kemudian wajah tirusnya menoleh kepada pemuda di sebelahnya, memandangnya dengan lekat, seolah-olah tak mau melepaskan lawan bicaranya sedetikpun. "Agar nanti, aku dapat bertemu Hyung di mimpiku. Agar kita bisa berjumpa di mimpi kita."

Oh Sehun, pemuda tinggi dengan rambut cokelat susu itu, tersenyum, hangat, untuk kesekian kalinya pada malam ini.

Dan ya, pipi Luhan kini benar-benar memerah, bersamaan dengan kembang api yang meletup-letup dalam euforianya, juga cinta yang merambat perlahan tanpa ia sadari.

Ah, mungkin malam ini Luhan benar-benar tidak akan bisa tertidur.

_(Tapi beberapa menit kemudian mereka sama-sama telah terlelap pulas, dengan harapan bahwa mereka benar-benar akan bertemu di dalam mimpi.)_

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**a/n: Ff kedua di ffn, yay! Ff fluff ini ditulis di tengah-tengah kepenatan saat mudik karena tidak ada sinyal, hehe. Awalnya saya ingin menulis drabble, tapi kok jadinya ficlet? Duh, saya benar-benar tidak bisa membuat drabble (semuanya akan selalu berakhir menjadi ficlet).**

**Omong-omong, terima kasih untuk review di ff sebelumnya ya, review kalian sangat berharga:) (daemonds, kacangpolongman, nadyadwiandini10) **

**Thanks for reading, dan jangan lupa reviewnya;)**

**Image source: parkyeonseul  
**


End file.
